Abbigail
Abbigail is a animated duelist created by Kursura. She is a tan stick figure with black eyes, white hair, and a blue scarf/sash. Background Abbigail had always been enthralled by motion, things like dancing and parkour. Despite her slightly under average stature and build she was fascinated by combat and took to it with vigour, determination to master it. With perseverance she was able to become quite a standout in the village, using her skills to do quests and fighting events. Having hear plenty about the duelist system she’d wanted in for a long time. She took a keen interest in the duelists, rankings and the matches between them. She knew her skills still had a long way to progress and wanted to see more diverse combatants and techniques (as well as the interesting places she heard about). Finally after much practice and she felt up to the challenge, and began taking excursions to nearby towns and cities as a newly enlisted duelist. She’s learning the ropes, managing some quests and started making friends in the duelist scene. She has also however started to notice the more urulely side of dueling, something she isn’t familiar with and it’s unsettling her. She’s still aiming to improve her skills and become a true legend like the many duelists who inspired her. Weapon/Abilities Kinetic Energy Manipulation Abbigail can accelerate or decelerate an object in contact or close proximity to herself. She can project the effect up to a rough 5x2 meter squared area in front of herself, or a close ranged ring in all directions. Using this power she can slow incoming attacks/opponents or blast them back. Her moves and attacks can be accelerated, and she is able to throw objects at very high speed. She’s also able to accelerate her whole body at once for lightning fast repositioning, though this is a hard move and is used sparingly. Scarf/Sash A magically charged piece of cloth that can be reshaped and resize to whatever Abbi wants. It’s more resilient than normal fabric though not by much. The cloth can be separated into multiple pieces, usually used for making weapons. There can’t be more than 4 at a given time. The cloth is normally swung by hand but it can be controlled telepathically. However it is rather weak and lacks the core strength to do much on its own. The cloth passively increases Abbigail's strength and defence to a degree when wearing it, and gives her access to some magic abilities Scarf/Sash Based Magic The cloth is highly charged with an odd magic with a mixed light and electrical look. Abbi can draw on this magic to trigger explosions, either from herself or from the cloth. Alternatively she can shoot a projectile, but this does require a cloth assist (wrap it around the firing arm) and has to be used sparingly. She has to be touching the scarf to use it’s magic. It can also prove demanding as there’s a minimal strength a magic attack has to be. Personality Generally enthusiastic and upbeat. Very friendly and likes to be welcoming and supportive. She’s always trying to make new friends and rarely has a bad word to say on anyone. Can be talkative but not overbearingly so. At other times she's quite quiet. She is understanding with more timid people and will be kind. Can be rather quiet and timid around people who are cold, silent, stern etc. She’s hard to anger. Tends to just get annoyed and ignore or react exasperated to insults, angry people etc. Someone trying to take her scarf is one of the few exceptions. Inquisitive. Tends to be on the lookout for opportunities or things of interest. Eager for adventure, she likes to sightsee while travelling and questing. Tends to trek solo or in a small buddy group, but is happy to hook up with almost anyone. Likes to play games, compete and share stories. Determined and confident in her own ability in battle but can be very weary of the opponent. Interested to see duelist, specially new or famous ones (won't actively try to meet them but would spin in her chair if one walked past) She is however almost totally naive to the darker side of dueling Very protective of her scarf/sash. It was a gift she’s owned since birth and she never goes anywhere without it. In battle she'll do everything to get it back if separated. Out of battle, she has no hesitation in beating the lights out of someone who tries to steal it. Battles vs Deaf }} Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=14981&hilit=Abbigail Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Female